The present invention relates to machine learning, and more specifically, this invention relates to dynamically implementing a customized interaction pattern for a device.
Current devices often allow for interaction with one or more users. For example, users may interact with mobile computing devices in order to initiate and operate applications stored within those devices. However, this interaction is often static and does not adjust to accommodate specific user behavior.